


One moonlit night.

by Living_Snailures



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, i wrote this instead of finishing an essay, oops this is all garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Snailures/pseuds/Living_Snailures
Summary: A late-night conversation between the Vicar and the Holy Blade turns into something more.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	One moonlit night.

**Author's Note:**

> I’M GAY AND DEPRESSED SO HAVE A FIRST KISS THING

The warm glow of the fireplace illuminated the Office the pair stood in, The gentle crackle of burning wood filled the air, mixed in with gentle laughter and good conversation. It was very late at night, the silver light of the nearly full moon spilled into the room through the large open window, but despite the slight chill in the air, the room was pleasantly warm, though that might have been more so from the company than the actual air temperature.

Ludwig leaned against the heavy wooden desk in the room, A glass of decent whiskey held in one hand, which he’d been slowly sipping on while they talked about the day. Laurence paced in front of him, his hands gesturing as he talked quite animatedly, Obviously happy to actually talk in a much less formal setting compared to the multitude of meetings he’d been through over the previous days.

Ludwig’s eyes watched the Vicar move, Pale blonde hair escaping from the light blue ribbon he’d tied his hair back in, the way his hands would move as he talked, the slight sparkle he got in his baby blue eyes he got when he was talking about something he was passionate about. 

He subconsciously wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it, but quickly attempted to shake those thoughts from his brain. He knew he’d been attracted to Laurence since he’d first met him, But he understood that the likely hood that Laurence would even like him the same way, Nethermind the social implications of such a relationship especially for the vicar of the healing church. 

Ludwig cleared those thoughts from his mind as Laurence turned to look at him, tilting his head to the side and a soft smile staining his lips.

“Ludwig, what are you’re thoughts on the matter?” He asked softly, and Ludwig closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling his cheeks growing warm as he flushed.

“I uh. Apologies Laurence. I got caught up in thoughts, what did you say?” He said after a second, and He saw Laurence tilt to the side before he looked towards the window.

“Oh goodness, You must be exhausted. You were out hunting all night and here I am, blathering on about some of this new research into the early hours of the morning.” He said, slightly flustered and Ludwig shook his head, setting the mostly finished glass of whiskey down on the desk and standing up properly.

“No, no It’s quite alright. I like to hear you talk, It reminds me of earlier times back in Brygenwoth.” He said fondly and got a light laugh for his troubles.

Laurence walked his way slowly towards where Ludwig was standing, most likely to gather up his paperwork to get ready for the night, stepping across the elaborately decorated rug on the floor in front of the fireplace as he went.

“Yes But I’m pretty sure my ramblings are going to put you to sleep at this-” He cut off suddenly, stumbling on a tilted up section of the rug he’d not noticed.

Ludwig dashed forward, Knocking the cup of whiskey off the desk as he went and firmly pressing a hand to Laurence’s shoulder with the other pressing to Laurence’s waist to stabilize him. 

Laurence’s thin fingers dug into Ludwig’s shoulder tightly as he tried to stabilize himself and to keep himself balanced. Their faces were practically pressed against each other, Laurence’s eyes closed tightly, and the rough exhale of Ludwig’s breathing causing loose hair that was framing Laurence’s face to flutter gently. 

“Are you alright?” Ludwig asked slightly frantically, still panting slightly from having moved so quickly across the small room, and Laurence’s cheeks were flushed pink, and Ludwig could feel the subtle shake of his fingers as they loosened slightly from the death grip they’d had on Ludwig’s shirt. Ludwig could feel more then he could hear the shaky exhale Laurence let out before he nodded quickly.

“I…. Yes, I’m quite alright Ludwig, Thank you.” He said quietly, almost in a whisper, but made no move to pull away, and Ludwig found himself examining Laurence’s face. Maybe it was the adrenaline still in his system, or maybe the whiskey giving him a little bit more courage then what was wise, but he leant forward and bridged the small gap between them, pressing his lips gently against Laurence’s.

He felt Laurence tense up suddenly at the contact, and suddenly wisening up to what he was doing, He drew back quickly “I’m Sorry, I didn’t intend to do that, I just-” His apologies were suddenly cut off as he heard Laurence laugh brightly, Cold fingers cupping his jaw gently, with his thumb gently swiping over Ludwig’s cheekbones.

“You’re such a fool.” He said breathily, a smile still on his lips before Laurence leant in again and pressed his soft lips against Ludwigs, moving his hands away from his face and draped his arms over Ludwig’s shoulders.

Ludwig’s eyes fluttered shut and he moved one of his hands to cup the back of Laurence’s head, his fingers slightly running through his soft hair, Him deepening the kiss and feeling the other man hum quietly into the kiss.

It wasn’t a particularly urgent kiss, It was gentle, some exploration on how their lips fit together. Laurence’s fingers traced small patterns on the upper part of Ludwig’s shoulder and Ludwig allowed his fingers to wander through Laurence’s hair.

Ludwig pulled away after a few more seconds, a dopey smile on his lips before pressing his forehead against Laurence, his eyes still closed for half a second or so before he opened them and met Laurence’s blue ones, a soft glimmer there.

“That...was something?-” He mumbled quietly and got a gentle laugh from the man for his trouble.

“You’re such a fool” 


End file.
